Jonathan Joestar
Summary Jonathan Joestar. Nicknamed JoJo. Just a 12 year old boy minding his own business in 1880s Victorian England. One day, his father announces that Dio Brando is moving in with them, and Dio proceeds to push him out of his father's favor and ruin his life in every way possible. Jonathan, however, puts up with Dio, managing to get beyond it all and become an archaeologist. He researches a Mesoamerican stone mask that was in his father's collection, that, at first, appears to be a trap that kills the wearer. JoJo then finds out that Dio plans to kill his father and races to get an antidote from the evil Wang Chan with his newfound friend Robert E. O. Speedwagon. After getting the cure, the two men save JoJo's father and fight Dio, who, during the fight, shows that he has used the mask on himself and not died but become a vampire, and burns down Jonathan's house and escapes. JoJo and Speedwagon meet the Italian William Antonio Zeppeli, who teaches JoJo the vampire-killing fighting style Hamon (Ripple) to beat Dio. JoJo, Speedwagon, and Zeppeli go to a European village and face off with Dio. After defeating Dio, he and the love of his life, Erina, prepare to go to America for their honeymoon. However, Dio, still alive from the fight (albeit a head at this point), ambushes them and turns almost everyone on the boat into a zombie. Intending to use his body as his host, Dio lands a fatal blow on him, but with his last breath, Jonathan sacrifices himself to take him with him, providing Erina and an infant with a means of escape. After 100 years under the sea, Dio reemerges with his head now attached to Jonathan's body. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| '''8-A Name: Jonathan Joestar/JoJo Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part I - Phantom Blood) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Hamon user/Gentleman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, mastery of Hamon/Ripple (empowers his body with solar energy and transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any undead opponent through physical contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), through the use of Hamon/Ripple energy Jonathan can: increase jumping height, stand on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, heal wounds, revive plants, small scale fire manipulation, Regeneration (Low, can heal a broken neck), and became immune to poison via ejecting the substance out of his system, and can transfer his Hamon through objects to damage zombies/vampires behind walls or parts within the body via sendo overdrive, high combat intelligence, also has a Hermit Purple-like stand that also has clairvoyant/psychic powers (he never got the chance to use it though or obtain it himself as he was long dead after it emerged) Attack Potency: Small Building level (superior to Dio's fodder zombies) | Multi-City Block level+ (Significantly stronger than Tarkus, who could casually shatter cliffs. Comparable to Dio), should be able to harm characters with slightly higher durability by using Luck and Pluck + Hamon (Was able to cut Dio almost in half), can negate durability through the use of Sendo Overdrive (however the flow of Hamon through the body can be prevented if Jonathan's hamon breathing is jeopardized) Speed: Superhuman movement with Supersonic+ reactions (barely reacted to Dio's Space Stinger Rippy Eyes), possibly FTL+ 'reaction/combat speeds via power-scaling from Part III Dio 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class TJ (enhanced by the Hamon/Ripple and overpowered a being who could casually shatter cliffs) Durability: Small Building level, likely Building level (could survive hits from Tarkus) | Multi-City Block level+ '(Took hits from Dio) 'Stamina: High (Can fight multiple zombies and vampires at once despite being injured) Range: Several meters depending on what he channels the Hamon/ripple through. Standard Equipment: Luck and Pluck (his sword) Intelligence: Master of the Ancient Martial Art of Hamon, his research was the key to unlocking the secret of the stone mask, he managed to see through Dio's plans when no one else could, effective combat strategist (though not as good as his grandson Joseph) Weaknesses: Regular mortal weaknesses. Must maintain a proper, constant flow of breathing or else the Ripple will not be produced which can severely limit the practical uses of his abilities (such as Sendo Overdrive) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Athletic Ability:' Jonathan had lived a rough past as the son of an aristocrat, and was known in his childhood to have been at least a competent boxer. In his college life, he is shown to have played Rugby alongside Dio Brando, and was revered as one of the two stars of Hugh Hudson Academy. Even prior to learning the ripple, Jonathan was shown to have been able to hold his own against three thugs, Speedwagon among them with his sheer might and willpower. He was also shown to have been able to wield various weaponry held by the suits of armor in the Joestar mansion, as well as perform incredible feats of strength, such as jumping from the hilt of a sword and hoisting himself up to the second floor with an arm inhibited by a spear pierced into his pectorals, even doing a flip over the guardrails as he did so. '- Hamon:' The Hamon, or ripple, is a ki - like energy that can be trained in the body by the use of proper breathing techniques. It's a form of energy that can be used in many different ways, such as delivering electricity - like shocks, enhancing physical strength, cutting through things like a sharp blade, creating light, etc. The energy is similar in composition to sunlight, so it is especially effective against vampires and other such creatures. *'Zoom Punch (ズームパンチ|Zūmu Panchi):' Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Zeppeli, the attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm. Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in." *'Sendo Hamon Overdrive (仙道波紋疾走|Sendō Hamon Ōbādoraibu):' Jonathan releases a ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side. Anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an undead, the ripple can enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside. *'Scarlet Overdrive (緋色の波紋疾走|Sukāretto no Ōbādoraibu):' Charging the ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching on fire. *'Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive (水中のための青縁波紋疾走|Suichū no Tame no Tākoizu Burū Ōbādoraibu):' Appropriately the strongest place to use the ripple, Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away. In most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist high deep. *'Overdrive Barrage (波紋疾走連打|Ōbādoraibu Renda):' When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. *'Metal Silver Overdrive (銀色波紋疾走|Metaru Shirubā Ōbādoraibu):' Essentially the same as a Sendo Hamon Overdrive, but with the ability of transferring through metal. *'Life Magnetism Overdrive (生命磁気への波紋疾走|Seimei jiki e no Ōbādoraibu):' With Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which can used as a hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants, and has the ability to revive them as well. *'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive (山吹き色の波紋疾走|Sanraito Ierō Ōbādoraibu; Literally: Bright Yellow Ripple Sprint)":' It is a charged Hamon attack with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. '- Healing:' One of the main conveniences of the ripple is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with Doobie, Jonathan was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via Hamon transfusion. During his battle with Tarkus, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Zeppeli. '- Sword of Luck and Pluck (幸運（ラック）と勇気（プラック） Rakku to Purakku?):' After his defeat, Bruford gave Jonathan his sword, which played a major role in the final battle against Dio, where Jonathan was able to counter Dio's freezing ability by infusing the sword with Hamon, in order to avoid direct contact with Dio's body. '- Unnamed Precognitive Stand:' Along with the The World, it was stated that Dio's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like stand were due to a stand power that awoke in Jonathan's body. Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by smashing a camera, which Dio used to track the Joestar's and their friend's current location to send Stand Users after them. Others: Not to be confused with Steel Ball Run's Johnny Joestar. Key: Pre-Tarkus | Post-Tarkus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Hamon Users Category:Chi Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Sword Users